Mistakes Were Made
by RedBrunja
Summary: “What, I’m not allowed to buy the enemy a friendly drink?” 50 sentences for Gojyo & Yaone.


**Title: **Mistakes Were Made

**Author:** redbrunja

**Fandom:** Saiyuki

**Rating:** R

**Characters: **Yaone & Goyjo.

**Author's No**te: Written for 1sentence (theme set delta). Dedicated to nimblnymph, who wrote Yaone x Goyjo fic that I believed and, incidentally, feed the plot bunnies alcohol.

**Summery:**_"What, I'm not allowed to buy the enemy a friendly drink?" _50 sentences for Goyjo & Yaone.

(≠)

_#01 - Air_

_Breathe,_ Yaone thought, calmly, like her heart wasn't breaking, and her body obediently continued to pull oxygen into her lungs.

_#02 - Apples_

The problem with temptation was you don't know the price until you've already succumbed; still, Yaone thought, she should have known better.

_#03 - Beginning_

It was either an ashtray to someone's forehead or an hour and a half in some forgotten hotel room: either way, the beginning of their relationship had not been auspicious.

_#04 - Bugs_

The man had a preternatural ability to bug her past sanity.

_#05 - Coffee_

"Have you been drinking too much coffee? You're looking pale," Dokugakuji asked with concern and Yaone smiled and lied.

_#06 - Dark_

She always left when dawn was just a glimmer in the East, and it irritated Goyjo that she got to be the one to slip away on soundless feet.

_#07 - Despair_

Why was it so easy to give her away?

_#08 - Doors_

The entirety of Yaone's love life had been conduced behind closed doors; at this point she's stopped dreaming of a lover she could kiss in sunlight.

_#09 - Drink_

"What, I'm not allowed to buy the enemy a friendly drink?"

_#10 - Duty_

She hadn't expected mixing duty and pleasure to end as painfully as it did; she could only be grateful that they'd kept their relationship quiet, although she knew Dokugakuji suspected something from the sympathetic looks he sent her.

_#11 - Earth_

Houtou Castle may have been technically closer to Heaven than sea level was, but she always felt most at peace with earth under her feet instead of stone and the endless sky above her.

_#12 - End_

"I've asked too much of you, Yaone, I'm sorry."

_#13 - Fall_

There were worse ways to fall, worse choices to make in despair, but as she tumbled back onto the bed, Goyjo's weight heavy on top of her and lips rough against hers, she thought she'd made a remarkably awful decision at that.

_#14 - Fire_

She tasted like cayenne and dark chocolate, rich and spicy in his mouth, and kissed like desperation.

_#15 - Flexible_

Yaone had her problems with Dokugakuji dragging her out of bed at six a.m six days a week for combat practice, but she greatly enjoyed the tumbling she did after they sparred, just her body and the mats and motion, as well as being flexible enough to slam her shin into Duko's face when he put her in a choke hold.

_#16 - Flying_

Yaone hated being in love- it was like trying to find loopholes in the laws of physics.

_#17 - Food_

"I'm _hungry,_" Goku begged, while they drove through the middle of nowhere and Goyjo thought about cold beer and nicotine and the way Yaone let her hair veil her face when she temporized and if he'd been a dumb monkey with no sense, he'd be whining for things he couldn't have too.

_#18 - Foot_

The problem with Sha Goyjo was that he made her lose her temper; she always ended up saying something she regretted the instant it left her lips and was left with her foot firmly embedded in her mouth while he watched her with crimson eyes and smirked.

_#19 - Grave_

She didn't smile enough: a girl as pretty as Yaone should always be smiling.

_#20 - Green_

Dokugakuji hadn't been pleased with the way his lord had handled Yaone, and when she started smiling again, a dreamy satisfaction creeping in to her eyes when she thought no one was watching and Kougaiji began looking jealous and annoyed, Dokugakuji couldn't find it in his heart to pity his lord.

_#21 - Head_

_Gods- _her teeth and tongue and _Merciful Goddess..._

_#22 - Hollow_

Goyjo wasn't ever very impressed with Kougaiji (come on, Goyjo knew he was good, but were they really _that_ hard to kill?); however, when he realized what, exactly, the youkai prince had willingly cast aside, he could only come to the conclusion that the man's head was totally hollow and he was completely dead below the waist.

_#23 - Honor_

Yaone clung to the scraps of honor that she still had left and managed to walk away from him over and over again.

_#24 - Hope_

He liked to help her dress, sliding silk up her arms, holding her hair out of the way as she attached chains to her bustier, running his fingertips along the backs of her stockings, and when she trembled under his hands, he felt a twisted spark of hope flare low in his belly: she'd be back.

_#25 - Light_

There was an odd, painful light in her eyes when she thought of Lord Kougaiji and shadows when she thought of Sha Goyjo.

_#26 - Lost_

"I lost them. Lirin and Kougaiji," Yaone said, voice shaking, staring at her hands while tears dripped down her face, and Gojyo would have promised her anything under the sun to get her to stop crying (he said nothing).

_#27 - Metal_

The metallic click of the lighter woke her out of a light doze, and she lazily rolled her head over; her eyes identified Goyjo, standing by the window, the end of his cigarette glowing in the dark; _I should leave,_ thought Yaone, before sleep pulled her back under.

_#28 - New_

Sha Goyjo had trouble written all over him, even if she disregarded both his relation to one of her closest friends and the fact that they were enemies: at least, Yaone thought with bitter irony, she wasn't repeating her mistakes, but making brand-new ones.

_#29 - Old_

Yaone rushed away from him, fleeing tangled sheets and the scent of sex like five minutes ago she hadn't been moaning under him and watching her violently tug on her boots, Goyjo felt old.

_#30 - Peace_

Goyjo had always considered the adage that women were gorgeous when angry bunk, but with Yaone he reconsidered: he'd tease her until her eyes flashed and her cheeks flushed, and she'd snap her teeth closed on words she was too polite to spit in his face, twisting her fingers into fists and Goyjo would wonder if this was the time she was going to call her spear and try and skewer him.

_#31 - Poison_

She's the prettiest poison he's ever craved, but she's not unique; Goyjo's always loved the things that tried to kill him.

_#32 - Pretty_

Yaone knew she wasn't pretty; her features were too sharp, and her eyes were too big and an odd whiskey-brown color but she did love her hair, and never begrudged the time it took to brush it out after battle- she just wished her life could also be untangled with patience and a good brush.

_#33 - Rain_

Damn, it was nice to know someone who liked the sound of rain, just for contrast.

_#34 - Regret_

"Goyjo," Dokugakuji said to the wall, in lieu of the brother who was a good thousand miles away, "the minute I think you've made her the slightest bit unhappy, I'm going hunt you down and beat the stupid jackass right out of you. Slowly."

_#35 - Roses_

Yaone dreamed of endless gardens filled with roses the color of Goyjo's hair, dreamed of reaching over and over again for that one perfect blossom while the thorns scratched her hands bloody.

_#36 - Secret_

It was evening, and his hangover was finally starting to mosey away when he realized Hakkai was giving him sidelong looks, and had been for most of the day- Goyjo suddenly wondered just what, exactly, he'd been slurring drunkenly into Hakkai's ears the night before.

_#37 - Snakes_

_Son of a bitch,_ Goyjo thought, dodging serpentine ropes of flame, and he wasn't sure which annoyed him more, the fact that Kougaiji wasn't bleeding, or that Yaone was undoubtedly rooting for her lord.

_#38 - Snow_

On Yaone's pale skin, bruises appeared as vivid and vibrant as blood on snow.

_#39 - Solid_

Dokugaiji was solid, stalwart, the kind of man who would share her burdens and always have her back: Yaone would bite off her tongue before telling him any of the things that kept her awake at night.

_#40 - Spring_

He wanted Yaone in the spring, with petals in her hair, after Gyokumen Koushu was dead, when he was a free man, and he'd slipped and gone too far and, damn, he was a fool for thinking he could backpedal when he'd held her heart in his hands.

_#41 - Stable_

Once upon a time, _he'd_ been the reckless, unstable one.

_#42 - Strange_

"I call dibs on Yaone," Goyjo said, stepping into Hakkai's path and ignoring the incredulous looks both his brother and his friend sent him (Yaone looked utterly composed and tossed a few flash bombs at his feet).

_#43 - Summer_

Houtou Castle didn't really have seasons- it was usually unrelentingly damp and cold, except for a few weeks in high summer when it became muggy and humid, and Yaone stripped stockings and overvest off as she worked in the lab, cheeks flushed and body glistening with sweat (Kougaiji avoided her until the weather cooled).

_#44 - Taboo_

Goyjo rested his head on her stomach, and she absently stroked his hair, running the strands through her fingers, and when he turned to look at her, she felt the faint friction of his scars (sharp counterpoint to the otherwise perfect smoothness of his skin) slide across her belly.

_#45 - Ugly_

He had this smile that made her feel beautiful, precious, loved, and even knowing that it was practiced, as much a weapon as his shakujou or her explosives, could not negate its power.

_#46 - War_

They were on opposite sides of a war, and Goyjo made a principle of dating women who didn't come with baggage, so why were they still dancing around each other?

_#47 - Water_

"Hey, Kappa, it's breakfast time!" a voice yelled in his ear and the image of Yaone clad in lilies and water and skin shattered apart (he was throttling Goku before the monkey's voice had finished echoing around the room).

_#48 - Welcome_

Yaone slide her arms around his shoulders, nestling her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent of smoke and spice and male and thought, _this is wrong,_ and couldn't quite say way.

_#49 - Winter_

Night fell earlier and earlier and Yaone felt grateful; she lied to herself better in darkness.

_#50 - Wood_

Goyjo smirked at her from across the table, voice enticing and irritating all at once and Yaone hid her smile in a mug that was sturdier than most oak trees and regretted nothing.


End file.
